Anticipation
by Claddagh10
Summary: Beginning with the hospital Valentine's Day interruption. Sexy little chapters about my favorite couple! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**  
So, I only started this because I don't have access to my multi-chapter right now. But I think this will be a two-parter, possibly three. Here's part one…enjoy! (Based on medianet pictures for the week of February 15th.)**_

_**Also, I want to give a quick thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I get a little thrill every time I see a new one, lol. **_

Dante Falconari moved restlessly on the hospital bed. He'd always hated any injury that kept him immobilized. He remembered vividly the broken arm he'd had in high school. God, it was awful. Not being able to move, to play baseball. The only upside he could remember was the sympathy he'd gotten from the girls in his class. They'd been more than willing to help him with books, or giving him a ride somewhere. Dante grinned fondly at the memory, and was still smiling as the door to his room opened.

His smile faded slowly as she stepped in, and visions of every other girl he'd ever dated flew from his thoughts. Her hands were full, but he hardly noticed the flowers and bags she carried. Her cheeks were glowing, her hair was glossy and full, her red lips (God, her lips!), and her long legs, down to the completely impractical heels. He took it in, his eyes flashing over her entire body.

He dragged his gaze back up to her face, where she beamed at him, seemingly unable to hold in her happiness, and his entire heart warmed as he looked at her. How in the world had he managed this? How had he managed to get this insanely beautiful, funny, quirky, completely unbelievable woman to fall in love with him? His hand absently scratched his chest, a new habit he was hardly aware of, as he watched her saunter into his room.

Lulu Spencer couldn't hold back the smile as she saw Dante, sitting straight up, alert, eyes impatient, ready to get out of the hospital and be on with things. She'd never been as scared in her life as she was the night he'd been shot. Over and over she'd prayed for him to come through the surgery alive. Over and over she'd replayed moments in her head. Their first kiss, the moment she'd seen him burst into the room Franco had held her captive, the kiss they'd shared in the limo after the opera, the night they professed their love…that kiss…

She cleared her throat.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so physically affected by a man. He was in her thoughts constantly. She'd taken to daydreaming at work, only to be interrupted, blushing furiously, as Maxie ran in and out of the office, barking demands.

Lulu took in Dante's expression and smiled as she approached his bedside. "For you!" she said happily, and he took the bold red flowers from her outstretched hand. He tried to pull himself together, keeping his thoughts away from the memory of how her lips felt against his, or how her hair felt when he clenched it tightly in his fist…

He cleared his throat.

He opened his mouth to thank her for the flowers, and she took off her coat. His mouth stopped, partly open, and the flowers fell limply onto the bed.

The dress was skin-tight, the same bold red as the bouquet of flowers. The neckline left his imagination reeling, and he had to fight to draw his eyes back up. Lulu's eyes laughed down at him, and he shook his head slowly.

"You're killing me," he warned, and she tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I was aiming for," she whispered, and he nearly groaned. He reached out and slid a hand just under hers, at her hip. He could feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of the dress, and he kneaded lightly.

"Come here," Dante demanded, his voice husky, and she was helpless not to. As she bent low, he suddenly reached up with his other hand, and held her neck firmly. Their lips met in a slow, sultry kiss, lips moving smoothly, soothing, and warm.

Dante gripped Lulu's neck and angled her head, and she fell apart. All the emotion that had been swimming through her for days burst out, and she poured herself into the kiss, reaching up to hold Dante's face, threading her hands through his hair. She made a small sound in the back of her throat, and he only gripped her more tightly. They kissed breathlessly, every part of their bodies rejoicing in Dante's survival, every part remembering his brush with death, remembering other moments, like a movie reel on fast forward, and the kiss intensified all over again. A small part of Dante's brain registered the beeping coming from far away, but he refused to let her go. She consumed him, was a part of him, and he brought her closer, tugging her until she half fell on the bed next to him. He needed to feel her, just needed to be closer, and he allowed his hands to leave her neck and race over her body. She'd been careful to not fall directly on his chest, and so she was partly on his right arm, partly on the bed, and he filled one hand with her breast as the other hand reached down to grasp her backside. Her breath caught in her throat and he swallowed the gasp hungrily, not allowing her to absorb the shock, but forcing each new feeling quickly, urgently.

Lulu bent her knee and brought her leg up over Dante's, and his hand immediately started seeking the end of her dress. He found the hem and tugged at the dress as she pressed against him. His hand trailed up, and the skirt hitched further as he spread his palm against her underwear and gripped. The attention he was giving her breast grew firmer, stronger, and he slid his hand inside the deep neckline, finally feeling her for the first time, the warmth of her skin, the hardness of her nipple as he flicked his thumb across it. Lulu's hand was busy finding its way under the sheet, and he made a small groan against her mouth as she found him, rock hard. He shifted slightly to allow her better access, and she moved her hand up, slowly stroking the tip with her thumb, and he was nearly mindless with wanting her.

Somewhere in the back in his mind the beeping continued, faster now, and louder. The door flew open and Epiphany stood, the light from the hallway pooling into the room.

"Jesus," Dante grunted, and somehow managed to toss part of the blanket over Lulu, who seemed frozen in shock. Epiphany shook her head as she stalked in to check Dante's monitors, clucking her tongue. By the time she'd finished, Lulu had buried her face in Dante's shoulder, and he had a feeling she had no intention of surfacing while the nurse was still in the room.

He gave Epiphany a rueful smile, but she stopped him before he could speak.

"Do you want to be released from this hospital or not, Mr. Falconari?" she demanded.

Dante attempted an innocent look. "Absolutely. In fact-,"

"Then I suggest you save the physical activities for another time. Miss Spencer, you've volunteered here enough to know better," she admonished, glaring at the blonde hair that lay strewn across Dante's chest. Lulu nodded without lifting her head.

"Humph," Epiphany sniffed, and walked back to the door. She stopped just before leaving and spoke without turning around. "I'm assuming you also remember, Miss Spencer, how to reconnect the monitors once they've been disconnected." And with that, she exited, closing the door behind her.

Lulu brought her head up slowly, her body shaking with laughter. Dante blew out a breath and grinned back at her. Lulu straightened and slid off the bed, ignoring Dante's protests. She checked the monitor Epiphany had been at, and smiled slowly.

"She turned off your blood-pressure cuff," Lulu said, bending over Dante once again, resting her arms on either side of him. "But she's right, you know," Lulu admitted. "We should probably check with your doctor before doing much more."

Dante let out a sigh, and Lulu laughed. "Just think of it as…anticipation," she suggested.

"If I anticipate much more, I'm going to-" he growled, only to be cut off again by Lulu, as she slid back onto the bed.

"It'll be fine," she said sympathetically. "But in the meantime, there are…other…things we could do. Things that you could just…lie there for."

Dante raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Nah," he said, almost instantly, with a laugh, only to stop immediately as Lulu slid her hand down once again.

"Why not?" she grinned, and found him still hard. "Just don't let me forget to turn the monitor back on later."

As she slid down beneath the sheets, he let his head fall back against the pillow.

This was nothing like his broken arm in high school, was the last thing Dante thought before she took him in her mouth. This was so much better.

_TO BE CONTINUED…..  
_

_**EDITED TO ADD ADDITIONAL A/N:**_

_**  
Obviously there are some flaws, lol. I doubt Lulu's volunteer work had her shutting monitors on and off willy nilly. Nor do I think Epiphany would condone such behavior. ;)**_

_**But, as long as you pretend this is actual GH writing (as in, no consistency and requires extreme suspension of disbelief) then you should be fine!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Okay, so I totally flipped out on Friday's show when Lulu said _"You can spend this time on your back savoring the __**anticipation**__"_ !!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, I went nuts, lol.

Thanks as always to everyone who reviews, adds my stories to your favs and alerts, and for really just being so awesome – you guys totally make my day!! And for those of you who enjoy without commenting, that's cool too.

Just not _as_ cool, lol.

Kidding, kidding........ xoxo!!

* * *

PART 2

Lulu shifted and mumbled something Dante couldn't quite catch. He glanced down at her and felt a familiar smile stretch across his face. She was sleeping in his hospital bed, something the staff had tried to discourage, but that neither of them would give up. He'd never been quite so happy to have a woman in his bed. Which was saying something, he admitted privately, considering they hadn't even made love yet. There was something incredibly…comforting, he decided, when the person you loved lay next to you in their most vulnerable state. And erotic, he realized, as Lulu made another small sound, a sound he normally heard from her during more…stimulating activities. He pressed mute on the television show he'd been watching.

He was restless, and frustrated, and felt as though he'd never gotten so much sleep in his life. He couldn't help resent the fact that, though he felt stronger, he still had a long way to go. He'd attempted to walk to the bathroom by himself today and it had taken every bit of strength he had to make it to the door, sweaty and out of breath. And yet a person could only spend so much time with their eyes closed.

He sighed and glanced down at Lulu again; glad she was finally getting some rest, after spending so many nights in a plastic chair in his room. Her hair had fallen over her shoulder and on to his chest, and he absently played with the ends of it as he watched her. She was breathing deeply and evenly, but as she shifted again, he realized she must be dreaming. He found it fascinating. She was so expressive, whether wide awake or fast asleep. He watched as she furrowed her brow, and her arm curved further along his stomach. He felt his muscles tighten as her hand moved along his abdomen.

"Dante," she murmured, and this time when he smiled, it was slower, more dangerous. Her right leg was hooked over his, and she'd finally taken his advice and worn comfortable clothes. Why she wore dresses to visit him was beyond him. When he'd asked her about it, she'd said something about Maxie not allowing her to leave the house in pajamas. Tonight, however, she'd taken her coat off to reveal loose cotton pants and a snug long-sleeved shirt. He looked down at Lulu, still sleeping, and could tell from the deep v-neck that she wasn't wearing a bra. Dante slid down slightly in the bed, trying not to disturb her. His hand danced along the back of hers, and he trailed his fingers up her forearm, all the way to her shoulder, before letting his hand slide to her neck. As he moved his hand lightly up her neck, towards her ear, she made another sound and tilted her head. He traced her lips with his finger, and her mouth opened slightly. His mouth was beginning to water, but he continued to move his hand further down, stopping at the v-neck of the deep purple top she was wearing. Her skin was incredibly smooth, and he ached to touch her further, but he wanted to prolong this as much as he could. He slid his hand back up, and lightly traced the side of her breast over the fabric. He circled her breast lazily, getting closer and closer to his goal with each new path. He finally let the back of his finger slide against her nipple, and he nearly groaned as he felt it harden through the cotton. He lifted her shirt by the neck and blew lightly into it, and the other nipple hardened instantly. He tore his gaze away, back to Lulu's face, and she was still sleeping, but her lips were parted slightly and she seemed to be breathing more shallowly. She snuggled against him, and her hand slid under the bottom of his own shirt to rest against his stomach.

Encouraged, Dante let his fingers trail down the side of Lulu's body. Her shirt had crept up as she slept, so when he reached her waist, he was able to touch her skin. It felt like heaven to his senses. He stroked lightly across her flat stomach, fingers just barely touching the waistband of the cotton pants she wore. He made the same circuit again, this time, lingering at her breasts, brushing his thumbs over their fullness, sliding his hand inside her shirt to tug gently at her hardened nipples. She sighed and made another small sound, killing him, and he pressed his nose to her hair. Lulu's hand tightened on Dante's stomach, and she moved her body closer. Though she was on her side, she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hand and against his chest, and he groaned again as she pressed herself intimately against his thigh. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as Dante moved lower once again, sliding his hand under the waist of the loose-fitting pants, tracing the soft skin through her underwear. His heart was pounding, and he kept his eyes on her face as he slid his hand under elastic, doing everything in his power to keep his touch light. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips moving in silent gasps, but her eyes stayed stubbornly closed, even as he cupped her.

"God," he whispered hoarsely, turning his face again to bury it in her hair as he moved one finger slowly against her, sliding it into her heat. She pressed against his hand, and she clenched and unclenched her grip on his t-shirt as he stroked into her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and as her eyelids fluttered again, Dante slid his other hand up Lulu's back, threading his fingers in the long blond hair, and quickened the pace of his finger, sliding another one in. She let out a moan and bit her lip, and he pressed the back of her neck, praying no one passing his room would hear anything and decide to investigate. He curved his fingers slightly as he continued to work her, and as she began to clench around him, he wanted nothing more than to be buried inside her, right now. Her eyes finally began to open as the orgasm shuddered through her, and Dante crushed his mouth to hers, drawing out each gasp as her body rocked against his, until she finally drew away slowly, catching her breath. Her hand was still hot on his stomach as she looked up at him and caught the satisfied expression he wore.

She let out a breathless laugh. "I just had the most amazing dream," Lulu finally managed, and Dante raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked, his voice low and husky, sending another wave of lust through her.

"Mmm hmmm," she murmured, stretching sleepily and closing her eyes again, struggling to stay still as she felt Dante move closer. His breath was hot against her ear and he lightly moved his hand back between her legs, causing another shudder as he spoke.

"When I get out of here," he whispered, "it's going to be way better than any dream."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note..._

_So many of you must hate me! I had to take a break for a lot of reasons, but I've FINALLY been able to get back into writing a little. So here is part 3 (based on current GH events, i.e. Lulu and Dante STILL having had no sex yet.) Here's what happens when all that "anticipation" finally has somewhere to go! _

_:) Hope anyone still reading my stuff enjoys!_

PART 3

Dante grinned and stepped forward as Lulu strode off the elevator. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she walked right past him, pausing only to place her finger over his lips in the typical _shush _gesture, and then giving him a quick, firm kiss before continuing to his bed. He turned to appreciate the view as she marched through his loft and bent low at the waist. She straightened, and he saw that she'd grabbed the worn duffel bag that he'd thrown under the bed when he first moved in. He sauntered closer as she began opening drawers and tossing a seemingly random amount of t-shirts and other clothes into the bag. Leaning against his dresser, Dante folded his arms and just watched as Lulu finished with his clothes and walked to the bathroom. When she returned holding his shaving kit, she caught his eye and smiled sweetly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

She tucked the kit in the duffel bag and zipped the bag up. Hefting it over one shoulder, she grabbed Dante's hand and led him out of the apartment. They still hadn't said a word, but as Dante held the door open, he caught the amusement in her eye and started to laugh under his breath.

Lulu refused to look at him. She stared straight ahead, pressing her lips tightly together against the giggles bubbling up in her throat. Her pulse was already unsteady as they walked to the car, and it practically jumped through her skin as Dante's hand brushed the small of her back. She shrugged off the duffel bag and threw it into her trunk, and smiled again at Dante as he held open the driver's side door for her. She got in the car smoothly and took a pair of dark sunglasses out of her purse while she waited for him to walk around to the other side. She slid the glasses on and started the car, and tried to keep her composure as he got settled in the passenger seat and casually let his arm fall against the back of her seat. As she drove, his fingers touched her hair lightly. Every touch was like a bolt of electricity. The air in the car crackled with it as she concentrated on keeping her speed. When his hand slid under her hair and touched the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, she gave up. Pressing her foot down, she gunned it, and tried to ignore the muffled laugh coming from the passenger seat.

Dante kept his eyes on Lulu as she drove. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he was willing to play along. He had a pretty good idea where she was going, and he wasn't complaining at all. His hand tightened slightly on her neck and though he couldn't see her eyes, he was watching the rest of her _very _carefully. Her breath quickened, and her hands gripped the steering wheel harder. He released his grip, only to stroke a finger across the back of her neck, and she bit her lip. Dante blew out a breath and shifted in his seat to relieve the sudden pressure in his lap. He glanced up and tried to control himself as he realized they were nearing their destination.

Instead of using the valet service, Lulu pulled into the parking garage herself. When she cut the engine and reached for the door handle, Dante only gripped her neck again. She turned to him, her eyes still covered by the sunglasses, and he leaned in. She kept perfectly still as he drew closer. With their lips inches apart, he reached up with his other hand and slid the sunglasses off slowly. Her eyes were beautiful. Right now they were dark, almost stormy looking with desire. He could practically hear her heart pounding, and watched her lips part slightly, so close to his.

He slid the sunglasses back on her face, and trailed his hand down her neck, across her shoulder, and down the rest of her arm as he backed off and opened his own door. She sat for a moment and swallowed hard as she tried to gather herself.

She'd popped the trunk latch from inside the car, and Dante was already lifting their bags out of the trunk when she finally stepped out. They fell in step together as they walked to the bank of service elevators in the parking garage. Dante looked questioningly at Lulu, but she only smiled as she leaned over to press the call button herself. Once they were inside, he realized the service elevators had the option to bypass the lobby and go directly to guestroom floors. He leaned back against the wall and waited for Lulu to press the button for their floor. Before she could turn to face him again, he dropped both bags on the floor and gripped her waist. He heard her quick intake of breath as he brought her quickly up against his body. Holding her tightly, he tilted his head to reach her neck. One hand released her waist to slide along her stomach, and he gripped her shirt, bunching the material in his hand.

She could feel everything. His mouth was hot on her neck, his arm strong against her stomach, pressing her closer. His heart beating wildly against her back, his legs nestled firmly against hers. His arousal was obvious, and she shuddered as he flicked his tongue against her earlobe. He flattened his hand and slid it under her shirt, pressing now with his palm. His hand felt cool against her hot skin, and she reached back with both arms, holding onto his legs. He took advantage of the way her chest came out as she reached behind him, and he allowed the hand under her shirt to streak up and cup her breast. She arched against him and he stopped kissing her neck and just watched her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed, and her lips were begging to be kissed. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and watched her mouth open in silent gasp.

She never heard the elevator ding, but suddenly the doors were opening. Dante released her reluctantly to grab the bags, and she tried to keep standing on unsteady legs. She fumbled through her purse for the room key, and began to walk down the hallway. Dante placed a hand on the small of her back, pressing her to go faster, and then they were finally there. Night had fallen, and the room was dark, but they didn't bother to find the light switch. Dante dropped the bags once again, and Lulu tossed her purse aside. She was a split second ahead, and before he could reach for her again, she was pressed tightly against him. Her hands raced up his arms and shoulders before gripping his hair tightly, and she kissed him, pouring months of built-up heat into it. His hands were just as busy, and gripped her butt through the tight jeans that had had his mouth watering earlier. He made a low sound and his hands clenched on her as she bit lightly at his bottom lip. They were close enough to the door still that he simply stepped forward, and her back was against it. He cradled her head with a hand before it hit, but the rest of his body pushed hers back with a force he hardly recognized. He released the back of her head and filled his hands with her breasts as she made quiet moans against his lips. He broke apart from the kiss just long enough to tear the shirt over her head. One of her bra straps had fallen, and nipped at it with his teeth, and then immediately pressed a soft kiss to the skin there. Lulu struggled blindly with Dante's belt buckle. Her hands raced over him, not knowing quite where to stop, only knowing that she wanted to keep feeling as much of him as possible. She left his jeans zipper alone and slid her hands up his back. She felt his muscles tremble as she shoved his t-shirt up, and she relished the feeling. She was driving him just as crazy as he was driving her. She saw his face in the instant his shirt came off, and she saw her own power. Dante's eyes were dark in the dimly lit room, and he drew in a ragged breath as he stared at her.

But he couldn't keep himself away from her lips, and he took her mouth once again. He could hear her breathing, he knew she was close, and he ground himself against her, sliding one of his legs intimately between hers. Lulu nearly cried out as he moved his leg back and forth. He was pressing against her in just the right spot, and she rocked with it, moved her hips as though he was already inside of her. The pressure was building, she could feel it spreading through her body, and she clutched at his arms and struggled to keep breathing. He broke the kiss to stare at her again, and he watched hungrily as she moved against him. He watched her eyes as the orgasm broke through her. The desire turning to shock as she realized it was coming, even though they were both still half-dressed. The pleasure as she began to shudder, and then the cloudy blindness as the pressure burst. Dante moved away slightly and found the button of her jeans, and he stroked against smooth skin as he undid the small barrier. She pushed off from the door and began to walk them forward as he slid the zipper down. Her kisses were slow and passionate now, but he built her up to frantic again as they fell onto the bed and struggled with the rest of their clothing. Denim was shoved to the floor, 600-count thread sheets rustled, and hands and mouths raced.

Dante had just enough control left to reach back down to his jeans for a condom before rolling back to Lulu. He positioned himself over her, bracing himself on his arms. Their eyes met again as he entered her, and he ran his hands along her body almost reverently. When he filled her completely, he stilled for a moment to enjoy this moment, this moment of _finally_ being inside her. He kissed her slowly, his hands lost in her hair. And he began to move, only slightly pressing, and keeping her hips flat on the bed. Her hands reached down and fisted in the sheets, struggling, wanting it harder, faster. But he kept her still, dragging her hands above her head, and kept pressing. They were barely moving, yet just as before, he was hitting the exact spot she needed. He bent his head low and took a nipple in his mouth, tugged lightly, and watched her face change. He could watch her forever, in that instant before heaven. When she came again, when he felt her tighten around him, he finally let go. This time when he plunged into her, he allowed her to meet his hips with hers. As they raced toward oblivion together, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again, and swore he felt the earth move. He broke away to bury his face in her hair, and, as he pressed his lips against her ear, he spoke.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGUE

Much later…..

She sat up with a grin as he poured champagne. Her hair waved around her body as the sheet pooled at her waist, and he wondered how it was possible to want her again already. He had no idea what time it was, but it felt late. They'd opened a window, and the streets were quiet. He was wearing a towel, one he'd thrown on to answer room service with. His hair was still damp, and as he stared at the beautiful woman in the huge bed in front of him, he grinned right back at her, his mind flashing back to the shower.

_"It's too hot," she murmured against his lips, the water pouring down._

"_It's supposed to be hot," he whispered, sliding his hands over soapy breasts, cupping their weight in his hands, then moving his thumbs and forefingers to tweak her nipples. Moving so that he cradled her head in his hand, while the other one slid further down. Moving her legs, spreading them further apart. _

"_Oh, God," she managed as he found her. He smiled lazily, then hitched her up and pressed her back against the tile. In the same moment he brought her down on him roughly. Her legs instinctively swung around his waist and she placed her feet against the glass shower door to help him balance. The tenderness was gone, this was fast and desperate, but she matched him thrust for thrust, to the end._

He swore as the champagne spilled over the glass, and looked up to find Lulu laughing.

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay, gorgeous, no problem," he teased. "No tasty beverages for you." God help him, he was fantasizing about a woman while he was in the same room with her. Naked, in the same room.

She pouted, but couldn't keep the smile off for long, and climbed toward him on her hands and knees. His mouth went dry as he watched her.

"Okay," he said. "I lied. You can have anything you want. Ever."

She laughed again and kissed his shoulder before stealing his glass. "This will do."

She stood up, taking the sheet with her, and wrapped it around herself as she walked to the small table that had been set up with the best late night snacks she could think of, stopping only when Dante placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, smiling.

"You didn't say hello to me earlier," he said suggestively, "At my apartment. Not one little thing. You might have to make up for that now."

Lulu grinned again and let the sheet fall down to the floor. "I just thought we had done enough talking."


End file.
